Don't look in the closet
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: Go upstairs, take your brother and lock the door. Those were the last words her father said to her beforea creature ripped his throat out.


"Go! Into the bathroom! Take your brother and lock the door!" she hesitated for a second and stared at her father in terror. "Go Tessa! Run!" Something crashed through her living room window and her heart leaped into her chest sending her into action. She ran as fast as physically possible up the stairs and into her brother's room. "Ted! Teddy!" the boy was 2 years younger than her but already taller and stronger then she had ever been. But now, now that something stranger and horrifying had broken into their home she had to protect him.

With a great sigh her brother pulled his head phones from his head and turned into his chair. "What now Tess?" at that exact moment a pained screamed echoed from downstairs. Her brother leaped up, afraid and confused, ready to charge downstairs. "No! Come with me!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him with her. All the while trying to drown out the screams of her father as he died. His step was hesitant and when they passed the winding staircase he stopped completely.

Tessa turned to see what made him stop and her breath caught in her throat. At the bodem stood a man with pitch black eyes and impossibly pale skin. Around its mouth was a bright red substance that could be nothing else but blood. "Ted." She whispered his name and tugged at his arm. Sheer terror coursed through her body and breathing was becoming difficult, but she had to protect her brother.

The man/creature started to grin, his teeth looked strangely normal. It dropped down onto all fours, putting his hands on the first step to the top floor. It finally brought her brother back into reality and he stumbled after her. She heard it scamper up the stairs towards them, it tore through the carpet that covered the floor.

With a yelp of fear she shoved her brother into the clean white bathroom. She ran in after him and shoved the door closed behind them, turning key in the lock and throwing herself against the door to keep it shut. Her brother was forcing the window open but they were on the fifth floor of an apartment complex and if they jumped they would die. They had no way to escape, no way out.

He looked at her when the window flew open, his bright blue eyes wet with tears and his arms shaking a little. She wanted to reassure him, to promise that they would be fine, but that was a lie. A sudden force slammed into the bathroom door. The lock held but both of them whimpered. The boy moved forward to help keep the door closed but she shook her head. "The closet Ted." She whispered at him. "Get into the closet and be quiet." he shook his head in defiance. "No! I can't let you!"

Another bang and she could feel the door moving against her back with the power of it. The door wouldn't hold that much longer, even with the lock and her trying her very best. "Now Teddy!" there must have been something in her voice but he react. A tear ran down her cheek as he climbed into the towel filled closet and pulled the door closed behind him. Tessa let out a shivered breath as he disappeared behind the wood. She had to do everything and anything she could to keep him from dying. Maybe just maybe if he was hidden the creature wouldn't find him and kill him.

This time when the door was slammed into she heard the lock broke and she was shoved a couple of centimetres forward. Tessa let out a yell and the creature behind her roared in responds. For a second after that everything was completely quiet. She held her breathe in anticipation, she was terrified of another attack, she couldn't move. Then her entire body was thrown forward as the door splintered and the creature lunged through the opening.

Her head hit the tiled floor with an incredible force sending a wave of pain through her skull, the wood of the door rained through the entire room. Still terrified she attempted to scramble up but the tiles were wet and slippery. She turned her head and saw that the closet had opened slightly, her brothers eyes were looking back at her. The horror of the creature attack him struck her hard. Instead of trying to get up again she turned around and kicked the attacker in the face and slammed her hand against the closet door. It slammed shut and the creature let out a frustrated howl.

It growled at her and wrapped its human fingers around her ankle, catching it before she could kick again. He pulled her underneath him and his wet breaths hit her skin. The blood of her parents dripped onto her face as it growled at her. She tried to slam her fist into its face but it simply grabbed her wrist. "Hungry." Her eyes widened when it spoke, a part of her was more terrified that it could speak than that it had this inhuman power. It meant it was intelligent and probably artily human.

"Please." She whispered desperately but its grin just grew. "First you. Then boy in closet." Her breath was cut off as he wrapped his hand around her throat and dragged her back up. "No! Stop! Let go!" she screamed but it was in vain. It dragged her towards the wall and shoved her up against it. The teen grabbed the pale wrist in an attempt to lessen the pressure on her throat. It lurched forwards and dug its teeth into her arm just underneath the shoulder. Its teeth weren't meant to cut flesh so it ripped the flesh straight from her arm.

The pain shot through her body as she screamed. She was forced to watch it chew on the tissue as the blood started to run down her body faster and faster. It lunged forward to rip her throat out but an ear deafening sound filled the room instead. She heard nothing the ringing in her ears when the pressure on her neck disappeared and she dropped down onto the floor. Her blood covered most of the floor around her as she stared at the creature on the ground. There was a hole in its forehead and it lay unmoving on the floor.

Her breathing was ragged and every breath was harder than the next, she couldn't even really see properly. A large man ran forward and dropped onto his knees in front of her. The stranger grabbed her arm and started to press down, she didn't even have to strength to scream in pain anymore. "The closet." She whispered. "The closet please." The man yelled something and she was aware that there was someone else in the room besides them when everything became dark and quiet.


End file.
